Mom
by Victoria Quynn
Summary: A brother with a dilemma. Prequel.


Mom

When the dismissal bell rang that Friday afternoon, the first grade students in substitute teacher Linda Johnson's class scurried to gather their belongings. Even at six years of age, they appreciated the end of the school week and the two days off the weekend brought. As the youngsters lined up to file out to the buses, Miss Johnson noticed one child still seated. Seemingly oblivious to everything around him, Guthrie McFadden stared out the window.

Noting his name on the class seating chart, she approached him. "Guthrie?"

With no answer forthcoming, the teacher lightly touched his shoulder, startling him. "I'm sorry to scare you," she said, "but it's time to go. Didn't you hear the bell?"

"Uh uh." Noticing the empty desks around him, he grabbed his backpack and got up to get in line.

Miss Johnson picked up a package from his desk and brought it to him. "Now don't forget this. You'll need it for Sunday." Ruffling his hair, she went to the head of the queue and led the class to the bus bay.

~~00oo00~~

Crane McFadden sat in the family jeep near the school bus stop. Watching for his four younger brothers, he waved to Daniel and Evan as they hopped off the bus from the middle school.

"Hey!" Daniel greeted the seventeen-year-old. "Why the ride? We can walk."

"Speak for yourself, Daniel," Evan chided as he got in the back seat of the jeep. "I thought today would never end." Settling in, he yawned. "I think I'm gonna take a nap before chores."

Crane turned toward the rear seat. "No naps _or_ chores – not right now, anyway."

"Why?" Daniel asked as he climbed in the front.

"Because Adam left a note saying we should meet him and Brian in Angel's Camp."

"Where in Angel's Camp?" twelve-year-old Evan asked.

"You'll see."

Daniel sighed. "What is it, a surprise or something?"

Crane grinned. "Maybe."

"Seriously, Crane. Where're we going? You were gonna help me with that song for band practice tomorrow."

"I will – later. We won't be out that late."

Before Daniel's scowl faded, Crane waved to youngest brothers Ford and Guthrie as they stepped off the elementary school bus.

As they approached, Ford reported, "I don't think Guthrie's feeling too good. He hasn't said a word the whole way home."

"Shut up, _Ford!_ " the six-year-old said.

"You're right, he doesn't look too good," Daniel noted.

"Shut up, _Daniel!_ "

Evan chuckled. "He's mad now, but you're right, he looks kinda sick."

" _Evan!_ "

"Come here, squirt," Crane ordered.

As brother number three reached a hand to his face, Guthrie shied away. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"Then why the down in the dumps?"

The youngest shrugged. "I don't know," he whined.

"Well, whatever's bothering ya, hopefully pizza and a movie will make you feel better."

~~00o00~~

Everyone enjoyed the rare treat of an evening out, even Guthrie, who managed to forget whatever was on his mind. The next morning, though, as he emptied his backpack in the room he shared with Evan and Ford, the feeling returned. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

Daniel opened the door. "Crane's taking me to band practice and wants to know if you want to take a ride, if your chores are done."

"They're done."

Noting the dejected tone of little brother's voice, Daniel asked, "You sure you're okay?"

The answer was barely audible. "I don't know."

Middle brother sat down on Guthrie's bed next to him. "What's goin' on?"

Guthrie sighed and handed Daniel a small package. "Miss Johnson made us make these in school yesterday."

"What is it?" Daniel examined the package. "Can I open it?"

Guthrie nodded.

Brother number four carefully undid the wrappings and examined the contents. "So this is why you weren't … aren't …?" He pulled Guthrie close. "I'd feel bad, too, Guth." Daniel thought a minute. "Who's Miss Johnson? Don't you have Mrs. Clark this year?"

"Uh huh. Mrs. Clark is out sick."

"So Miss Johnson was substituting for her?"

"Uh huh."

Daniel sighed. "That's gotta be it, then. Miss Johnson didn't know. It was an honest mistake."

"I know."

Hearing his name called brought Daniel back to the present. "Come on. Take a ride with us and I'll figure somethin' out – I promise."

~~00oo00~~

Sunday morning found the McFaddens at church. The pastor led a special prayer for all the mothers present and those deceased. As they filed out after the service, each mother received a red rose from an usher.

Daniel and Guthrie stopped and asked for a rose apiece. "We're going by the cemetery to visit our mother's grave," middle brother explained.

When they caught up with the rest of the family, Adam remarked, "We only need one rose for the grave."

Daniel added, "Guthrie wanted one to have in the house to remember mom."

Oldest brother ruffled the youngest's hair. "That's nice, Guth."

Once Adam turned his back, Guthrie winked at Daniel.

~~00oo00~~

Back at home after the cemetery, Brian whipped up a breakfasty lunch of pancakes, eggs, bacon, potatoes, and toast while the younger boys took care of whatever chores had not gotten done before the morning rush to church. "Brunch," he called it – something he had heard about that was the rage in San Francisco and New York. "We can be fancy occasionally, too."

"Nothing fancy about it," Evan answered. "It's just moving what we normally have in the morning to lunchtime."

"Call it what you will, Ev," Adam said, "but it beats a sandwich."

Guthrie helped Ford set the table. With everyone busy with something and not watching what he was doing, he placed a vase with the rose from church at one place, along with the package from school. When done, he signalled to Daniel and smiled. Brother number four gave him a thumbs-up.

As they sat down, Brian saw the rose. "Let's put this in the middle of the table."

Daniel looked at Guthrie, who said, "No, it's where I put it."

"But, it's too close to me."

Daniel offered, "That's where Guthrie wanted it, Bri."

Brian insisted, "No, it belongs in the middle." He picked up the vase.

"Bri, _please?_ "

Adam noticed the earnest look on Guthrie's face. "Bri, why don't you leave it there. It was Mom's place."

Brian shrugged. "Okay."

With that, Adam said grace. As platters started their way around the table, Guthrie pushed the package toward Brian. "This is for you, Bri. I made it in school."

"It's not my birthday."

"I know."

Daniel added, "Guthrie didn't know who to give it to, so we thought it was best for you, Bri."

All eyes were on Brian as he undid the silver ribbon from the plain brown wrapping, then opened the box. He pulled out a white porcelain mug decorated with what appeared to be seven smiling male stick figures with "Mom" written in Guthrie's best printing.

"You trying to say I'm a girl, little bro?"

"Nope. Just a mom."

As the youngest smiled, everyone started laughing. Brian turned a slight shade of red.

Adam said, "Happy Mother's Day … _Mom!_ " He threw a piece of toast to Brian at the other end of the table.

Brian caught it. With a self-satisfied grin, he reached to his right and squeezed Guthrie's shoulder. "Okay, if it's my day, I'm gonna put my feet up and y'all can wait on me. I can get used to this."


End file.
